character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Canon, Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Miles Prower (born day 297, 3225), better known by his nickname Tails, is one of the main protagonists of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series and its spin-off comics published by Archie Comics. He is a Mobian two-tailed fox, born on the day of Dr. Ivo Robotnik's takeover of Mobotropolis. Since he was young, Tails has been at Sonic's side, helping him and the Knothole Freedom Fighters defeat Dr. Robotnik and other evil forces. Unbeknownst to Tails for many years, he was also destined to become the "Chosen One" by the Ancient Walkers to fulfill a prophecy. With guidance from Athair, Tails eventually fulfilled the prophecy and stopped Mammoth Mogul from destroying all of creation, and also helped bring about the Great Harmony of the Chaos Emeralds. He continues to be at Sonic's side in stopping the forces of evil, though he is also a heroic Freedom Fighter in his own right. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely Low 2-C | 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C | 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C | 2-A to High 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Miles "Tails" Prower Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: '''11 '''Classification: '''Mutated Mobian two-tailed fox, Freedom Fighter, "The Chosen One" '''Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Acrobatics, Enhanced Speed, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Toon Force and Plot Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Body Control and Natural Weaponry, Spin Attack, Spin Dash, Flight, Air Manipulation, Limited Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Attack Reflection, Vertigo Inducement, Technological Manipulation, Brilliant mechanic and inventor, Advanced Piloting skills, Hacking, Explosion Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Magic Intuition, Chaos Energy Absorption, Fusionism, Transformation, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Toxins and Radiations. With Power Rings: Statistics Amplification, Wish Granting, Purification (Types 2 and 3), Resurrection, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Healing, Clairvoyance, Dimensional BFR, and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Speed Reduction, Corruption, Matter Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation. |-|Turbo Tails=Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Invulnerability, Intangibility, True Flight, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Reality Recreation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Conceptual Attacks, Law Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Non-Physical Interaction, Sealing, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, History Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Total Event Collapse, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and BFR |-|Hyper Tails=All previous abilities on a greatly enhanced scale, Atom Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Animal Manipulation, Summoning |-|Titan Tails=All previous abilities on an extraordinarily enhanced scale, Cosmic Awareness, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 and 9), Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Omnipresence, Large Size (Type 10), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Power Absorption, Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level, likely Universe level+ '''(Comparable to Sonic the Hedgehog. Has fought the likes of Mammoth Mogul and Scourge.) | '''Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than Super Sonic and Hyper Knuckles. Fought on par with Master Mogul. Is comparable to Chaos Knuckles) | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Ultra Sonic. Fought evenly with Ugly Naugus) | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Merged with infinite parallel versions of himself and was able to match and surpass Master Mogul, who had the power of the entire Chaos Force. Drained Master Mogul of his almighty powers, becoming the “ultimate power in the multiverse”) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Nearly as fast as Sonic) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class Z | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class, likely Universal+ | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Solar System level, likely Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level | Multiverse level+ to High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High. Infinite in Super forms. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities and attacks. Universal+ with Chaos Energy. | At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal. | At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ to Low Complex Multiversal. Standard Equipment: 'Various gadgets, machines, and explosives. 'Intelligence: Supergenius. Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Dash * Rolling Combo * Chaos Energy Manipulation Key: Base | Turbo Tails | Hyper Tails | Titan Tails Gallery File:Triple Thre.jpeg|Turbo Tails File:Hyper Tails.jpeg|Hyper Tails File:Chad.png|Titan Tails Explanations and Sources * Substantiation regarding the size of the multiverse, along with instances of characters threatening said multiverse '('2-A) * An assortment of Powers, Abilities, and Resistances showcased by Chaos Energy Wielders Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Maverick Zero X